Long Lost Love
by Simonette Cartoonist
Summary: When Minnie goes to the giant Firefly City to audition to land a part in a musical, it seems that she is staying longer than she should have. Mickey is on a very hectic, but humorous adventure to find her. A very funny, but sweet romantic story you are sure to love. Please read and review.
1. Prologue

**"Mickey, this will be the best opportunity I will have in a lifetime!" Minnie assured as Mickey handed her leather coat.**

" _Ya, I know Minnie...it's just the audition for the stage play you want to do is so far away," Mickey replied, "and I will miss you...so much!"_

" _Mickey...I will miss you too," Minnie said, "but, Firefly City is where I can make it big! People love my local shows, right? So, just think about how many people will just love me in this musical! Millions and millions! So, I just want you to be happy for me, okay?"_

" _Well, I guess you're right…." Mickey sadly sighed. He did feel happy inside that Minnie was auditioning for this musical, but he did not want to see his girl be miles away from him._

" _And guess what! We can keep in touch. Like through emails, written letters, texts.." Minnie listed as she quickly fixed her bow._

 _Mickey started to feel much better. "Well, I hope you ace the audition!"_

" _Thank you, Mickey," Minnie replied. She pulled him into a nice, tender hug, and Mickey moaned in enjoyment._

 _After the hug, Minnie checked the time on her watch. "Oh my goodness! I'm going to miss my bus!"_

 _Minnie quickly kissed Mickey's lips and headed out for the door. She flitted her fingers a small wave to him. "Goodbye, Mickey."_

 _Mickey waved back and sadly watched Minnie walk out the door. His frown grew as she went on the moving bus._

" _Goodbye, Minnie."_


	2. Trip for her Destiny

Mickey Mouse woke up feeling groggy and depressed one morning. He felt like this every morning since about a year and a half ago.

He remembered the moment when the love of his life, Minnie Mouse, left for the bus at his house to go to her musical audition.

Minnie was definitely a born actress. She often performed at local theaters for her occupation, and was loved by all. She was very dramatic on stage, as she felt that she had the soul of the female part. Her golden singing voice and outstanding dance moves amazed audiences when she did musicals. But, Minnie Mouse wanted a change in her acting career.

One morning, the ambitious mouse had found the advertisement of her dreams! Mickey vividly remembered the phone call that she had given him that same day, and how excited and bubbly she sounded . The flashback replayed in his head like a motion picture.

" _Mickey! Guess what!?"_

" _What is it Minnie?"_

" _I've told you about my dream, right?"_

" _About a hundred times, Min."_

" _Well, it could possibly come true!"_

" _Really?!"_

" _Yes, I'm going to come over and show you!"_

A few minutes after Mickey got that call, Minnie rushed inside his kitchen and shoved the newspaper in his face. She pointed to the ad with bold lettering. Mickey still remembers to this day what it had read.

 _ **AUDITIONS BEING HELD FOR THE BEST SELLING**_

 _ **MUSICAL, 'MARY POPPINS'!**_

 _ **ONLY AT STARSHINE THEATER**_

 _ **IN FIREFLY CITY!**_

This was exactly Minnie's dream! She had always hoped that she could perform in Firefly City, because it is where all of her favorite movie actors and actresses were found and made big. On top of that, _Mary Poppins_ was one of Minnie's favorite stories and musicals, and she wanted to play the main role of the nanny herself!

The ugly truth is that Firefly City was no one block away. It was miles on miles away. Mickey was very happy that Minnie could possibly achieve her dream there, but he could not stand the fact that she was going to be so far away from him. He also didn't consider moving there due to the fact Firefly City is so overcrowded, plus there is a lot of crime scandals and drama that happens there. Minnie wasn't really fond of staying their for all those reasons, but it is the only way her long-time dream can come true.

What struck Mickey the most was when Minnie packed up all her belongings and got ready to leave. Her final farewell was at his roomy house. Her excited feelings shined brighter than the rays of the sunshine. Even through all that happiness, Minnie's compassionate side broke through when noticing her boyfriend's glum face. She kept assuring him that this opportunity was going to be a big impact on her life.

All the fun ended when it was time for the bus to take Minnie to the busy train station. Time can be a very cruel mistress, and at this moment, that can be proved right.

After that last goodbye kiss and that cute little wave, Minnie Mouse was gone. Her heights have started to reach. For Mickey, his heights dropped like a cold temperature on a winter day. After the cruel sort of transportation passed by, Mickey's life had felt different. When he drove to the little hot dog shop he works at, his heart filled with sadness when he passed by Minnie's house. When he heard a song Minnie liked on the radio, he bawled his eyes out. He even dared not to eat a single baked good, for he was waiting for a treat made by Minnie.

Anyway, Mickey slowly stepped out of his bed after Minnie's story went through his head. He peered over at the picture of his love sitting on his dresser. Right text to it, was a small, dark green box with golden trimming on it. Mickey walked over to his dresser and carefully opened the box, as he did every morning. Inside, was the only letter he had received from Minnie. He got nothing else in his mailbox, email inbox, or phone from his girfriend. Even after she had promised to keep in contact with him, Mickey only got one letter. But it meant so much to him. The mouse carefully unfolded the letter, read all the contents of it, and folded it back up to place it back in the little box.

Sometimes, that hand-written letter got Mickey thinking that something fishy was happening with Minnie. Has citylife eaten her up? Was she stolen by a pack of thugs? Did she get a new boyfriend that has more muscle than mind? Mickey _hated_ to think these thoughts, but anything could happen in a modern place like Firefly City.

Maybe, Minnie finally accomplished her dream. She could possibly not even be in Firefly City at all. She could be out in other places, performing shows for the enjoyment of others. But, everything is still unknown, because nothing had been said. Really, Mickey could be the only one to put the puzzle pieces of her destiny together.

After a little bit of hard thinking in his bedroom, Mickey decided that he was going to be the one to attempt to look for Minnie Mouse. He was gonna go on a trip for her destiny.


	3. Rollin'

To keep organized, Mickey made a list of things he needed to do so he could have a smooth trip to Firefly City. He went on his computer to check available times that a train was going to run, and he called into his job to take a month of vacation days off. He would quit his job for Minnie, but a month was just plenty of time to see if she was still around.

Then, the mouse packed up a few suitcases and tucked away the small box with the special letter in it. Then, Mickey washed up in the shower, got dressed, and gave his dog, Pluto his breakfast.

Soon after, Mickey heard a knock at the door. "Oh look! Goofy's here!"

Pluto perked up and realized that Goofy was going to keep an eye on him while his owner was gone! The last time Goofy watched him, the dum-dum nearly burnt the house down by baking a dog food pie. Pluto didn't want something like that to happen again and always feared that Goofy was going to watch him and mess up after that. The scared dog ran and whimpered as he exiled himself in Mickey's bedroom closet.

Mickey was just about to open the door, but sighed and realized he needed to be a good master and comfort Pluto, but quickly, so he didn't miss his bus to get to the train station!

The mouse went to his pet, and leaned down to rub the dog's head."Aw, Pluto, I know the last time Goofy watched ya, he put you in a pretty scary predicament. But, I bet something like that is never going to happen again. I promise ya!"

Pluto gave his owner a big lick on the face, which was a sign that he was going to be alright. And so, Mickey went back to open the door.

"Goofy, I just can't thank you enough for doing this for me. Really, I can't."

"No problem, Mick. But, you know the bus is just about to pass by, right?"

"Wait?! What!"

Mickey had spent so much time comforting Pluto and having a quick chit chat with Goofy, he forgot about catching the bus! He took his luggage and ran to the stop, but, the bus was going more feet away from the destination. Of course, nothing was going to interfere with trying to find Minnie, so he ran after the giant bus. His little, skinny mouse feet slowed him down, and he needed a better and quicker way to catch the bus, so he came up with an immature, silly idea, but it may work.

Mickey had remembered that his friend Donald Duck, who lives close by, had three nephews who owned roller skates. Logically, the mouse thought that he could easily borrow them and catch the bus that way, considering the fact that both objects had wheels.

Mickey's feet were like rockets when going to his old buddy's home. And to thank his lucky stars, the three triplets, Huey, Dewey, and Louie were just about ready to put on their skates.

Mickey went up to the young duck clad in green, dramatically got on both of his knees, and begged with watery eyes and folded hands, "Please let me borrow your skates! I don't want to miss the bus! I promise I will return them when I return from the city! Please! I'm only doing this for Minnie!"

Louie had known from his Uncle Donald what Mickey was going through, so with no word spoken, he handed Mickey his pair of skates so he could get to his destination.

The mouse laced them up and started to wheel himself closer to the bus. The last time Mickey has used roller skates seemed like forever, so he did stumble and turn a few times, but he wasn't that bad.

However, the bus was starting to go downhill. That meant Mickey had to go downhill, which was something he dreaded with these skates. He didn't want to risk killing himself going down a steep hill faster than Greased Lightning, but he didn't want to risk missing out on Minnie Mouse either.

It was a matter of life and death, but he was going to roll down the steep hill. He slowly went up to the highest point, feeling as much anticipation as you would when you ride a rollercoaster. Then, after just putting one foot down, he sped down the hill! He screamed all the way, wishing he had brakes to stop, but he had to deal with it. Luckily, but unluckily, Mickey paused right at the next bus stop, and the bus did also. Anyhow, when he got there, he dropped his stuff and fell straight on his face, but swiftly got up and went on the bus.

Mickey paid his fare, and slowly went for a seat. People were staring at him, and some giggled because they saw how the mouse came to the bus. But, Mickey didn't care. He just felt that he was now getting closer to Minnie, and that's all that mattered.


	4. Almost There

**A/N: I just wanted to let you know that since this story is not intended to be based off of** _ **Goof Troop,**_ **Peg does not appear to be Pete's wife. Also, P.J. is about 3 or 4 in this story.**

* * *

Mickey was breathless by the time he plopped into a seat near the back. Both of his cheeks were flushed red, and his legs felt wobbly like pieces of gelatin. He unlaced his dreaded skates right away but decided to hold onto them, just in case of another unexpected emergency.

Now he was on his way to the train station. The train would be the fastest way to get to Firefly City, and he would probably be there by early evening.

Mickey started to relax; he closed his eyes and mentally prayed that he was going to have a steady train ride, and nothing super crazy was going to happen to him in the city. He also invoked that Minnie was safe and sound, and nothing bad has happened or will happen to her when he came to call.

It was very soothing riding that bus. All the other passengers hardly said a word, and the driver was nice and slow when he drove the vehicle. The only movements involved was when there was a rough road, but the minor bumps actually made very reclining vibrations. Maybe the ride was a little too peaceful because Mickey started to feel drowsy; ready to settle down and take a nap. His eyelids hung down but immediately snapped up again when the mouse felt the bus come to a rushing pause. And thank goodness for that, because he finally made it to the station!

Mickey got a hold of all his belongings and carried them out of the bus. He entered the station, which was very chaotic inside. People were sprinting from place to place, and it was hard to even hear your own voice with all the other voices overlapping each other.

The ticket lines weren't too bad, though. Mickey stood in the third line, which happened to be the shortest. In no time, he got his ticket and waited for the train.

He sat on a bench next to a businessman blabbing away on his cell phone and watched a plump lady dragging her tubby son. The little cat had one hand in his mother's grasp and a large slushie in the other. He glanced at Mickey with mischievous eyes, causing the mouse to look down at the ground. There was something about that child, but the mouse couldn't put his finger on it. Although, being a mouse who enjoyed children, maybe he was just overreacting.

* * *

A warm rush of air swished by with a loud rumble. The train was here.

Mickey stood up with his suitcases and headed on. He made his way to a seat in the middle section and sat on the spot near the window. He evoked the times when he and Minnie had to go on buses, trains, and even airplanes. When they had to find a place to sit, she always wanted to be by a window to see the world around them.

He sadly sighed at the flashbacks and landed his stuff on the vacant space next to him.

The ride, however, wasn't smooth like the bus. Mickey kept bumping up and down to the clickety-clacks of the tracks, and his ears wanted to pass out every time the train screeched. And for some reason, the back of his neck started to feel brisk, like snow was sliding down it. He had no idea where it was coming from.

He took his finger and put it on his neck, and looked at the blue stain it left on his glove. Then, he put the finger in his mouth and tasted the tartness of artificial blue raspberry.

Mickey looked behind his back and saw the same kid when he was waiting for the train! He was in the act of pouring more of his slushie down the mouse's neck.

 _They ought to teach that boy some manners,_ Mickey thought. He lightly tapped the boy's mother's shoulder.

"Excuse me, ma'am, can you please tell your son to stop pouring his beverage on me?" he asked politely.

The lady turned her head, wearing a disgusted expression. "I beg your pardon? I have no idea what you're talking about! My son is sitting here, being the little angel that he is!" She hugged her son tightly and pinched his enormous cheek.

"But ma'am! You didn't see what…"

"No no no! I won't take none of this nonsense! Little mouse, you can not argue with me at this rate! Especially about my P.J.! You hear me?"

"Yes, but if you could only listen…"

"That's it, little mouse! You asked for it!"

Mickey gulped. "I asked for what?"

"You asked for my hubby to beat you till your the size of a pulp!"

Mickey's pupils got smaller. Somebody, most likely big and tough, was going to smash the living daylights out of him! On top of that, there was nowhere to hide on the train! Even if he tried to hide under a seat, he would fail, because his tail or an ear would probably stick out.

The lady turned to the seat next to her. In a sweet voice, she asked her husband, "Pete honey, do you think you could do away with this imbecile over there?"

"Alright dear," Pete grumbled. The fat cat stood up and put up his giant gut, only to have it drop down again. He pulled the collar of Mickey's shirt, levitating the poor soul from his seat.

The cat put his face right near his, and whispered with hot air steaming out of his mouth, "it's fightin' time, bub!"

Pete put out his large, strangling hands in Mickey's view, ready to grab his neck and shake all his insides out. The mouse retorted by running back and forth screaming, with the cat right behind him.

There was nothing but chaos on the train. Pete was ready to kill. His wife was cheering him on. P.J. was laughing at all the commotion.

Times were now going to be worse when Mickey, who couldn't run anymore, had paused to take a pant of breath. He stopped for a moment, and Pete gouged him off the floor by the neck. He was just about to sock him in the face, but only dropped Mickey on his back when he heard a calling from a loud intercom.

"Please, no roughhousing on the train! Passengers must be seated at all times!"

Mickey groaned as he put his stiff, hurting back up. He saw Pete giving him the "I'm watching you" gesture, making him ever so nimble to move a seat away from the horrid family. He took his stuff and moved to a spot to the front. For extra protection, his hid his head in a newspaper.

* * *

The train had run very late. By the time Mickey got off, it was nighttime.

On the good side, though, he had made it. He was finally in Firefly City. The place where Minnie Mouse was most likely to be seen.

The sky was pitch black, and the colorful flashing lights from the buildings and cars lit the whole city. Skyscrapers touched the stars, not bothering the crescent moon that stood alone. It was a pretty sight, even with all the sounds around it.

Mickey now had to find a place to sleep for the night. Or nights, if needed. He decided that he would wake up fresh and early to find Minnie. Besides, if she was anywhere, she would be nestled in bed.

Mickey found a nice, cheap hotel he would stay at for now. However, when he went inside of it, there was an incredibly long line that extended from the circulation desk to the near door! It was the longest line that he had to stand in all day.

As much as he wanted to step into a room, maybe a little wait would be nice. He had time to think of other things in life. He wondered about how Pluto was with Goofy keeping a watch on him.

He mused about the Duck triplets, and how gracious Louie was to give his skates to the mouse. And, the number one thing that plagued his mind was Minnie Mouse.

Mickey daydreamed of how she was doing. The songs she would have to sing, the costume she would have to wear, and the words she would have to say all clicked in his brain when the audition was awoken. Then, the real question came up; would he find her? Or not?

From the corner of his eye, Mickey saw something particular. He turned around and twisted his head to the left and saw the back of the figure coming from the corridor.

He saw a mouse with ebony black fur with a long, thin tail that curled at the end. It was wearing a funky purple mini-dress with silver polka dots sewn onto the skirt. To complete the look, she had matching high heels on her feet.

Mickey stared with major curiosity and astonishment. God had to be looking down on him. Was this the one he was looking for? Maybe he was just in la-la land. The one he was looking for never really cared for short dresses, and preferred short pumps over high ones. But, she probably wanted to look at least a _little_ modern to fit in with everyone else.

She had to be Minnie Mouse.

Mickey was just about ready to walk out of line to greet this lovely lady, but he had to stop and wince when she turned around. The girl mouse's face was covered with a pound of gothic makeup. A small tattoo of a skull was pictured on the side of her chin, and she had piercings on her dark lip and forehead. Her tuft of black hair had nothing but a violet lightning bolt streak in it. She also had an unusual color of robin's egg blue in her eyes. She was definitely not Minnie Mouse.

The mouse continued to stare, but not out of joie de vivre. Because of how, in a way, _disgusting_ she looked. Her and Mickey's girlfriend could never compare. For one thing, Minnie would not wear that much makeup in public. Only a little rosy blush and lipstick would be necessary. He didn't even want to get started on inner beauty because that mouse was probably as eerie and punky on the inside as much as she looked on the outside.

"Sir?"

Mickey could hear a snobby voice addressing someone, but ignored who it was.

"SIR!"

That impatient tone was directly for him. He whirled to see a dog drumming her fingers on the desk. She had a long muzzle and a cheesy orange-dyed mop that went over her scalp.

"Sir, can I help you? Or not? You can make goo-goo eyes at that girl later!"

The creepy goth mouse sneered at Mickey when the uncalled-for comment was made, equipped with a dirty look. He only responded with an awkward smile and went back to retain some space.

"I'll take one room, please…"

* * *

Room 13. That was the last room reserved that night. And most likely the worst of them all.

Mickey was greeted into the room by the scent of fresh mildew, and the dirty specks that lived on the wall. Magazines and brochures drowned the floor, and the sheets were all rumpled.

He could care less about the cleanliness of the room right now. All he wanted to do was rest his aching bones. He flopped right into bed and fell fast asleep without a care in the world.


End file.
